Linen Closet moments
by izzienkate
Summary: George and Izzie are avoiding each other, but doesn't absence make the heart fonder? Yes, and it makes you want the other even more. Gizzie
1. Chapter 1

Linen Closet moments

George/Izzie

He was walking down the hall with his wife, she was chatting avidly about one of her surgeries she had

in a hour when _she_ walked by. All of sudden Callie's voice faded into the background and he was

hyper aware of her, of the her eyes that were pointed directly at the floor,of the way her shoulders

slumped,of the way she didn't even spare him a glance. He felt a pang, of what ,anger, no no, he

couldn't be angry.

He asked for this, demanded this. For her to stop insulting his wife, for her to keep there secret. The

secret he couldn't stop thinking about. Then she was gone, like she was never there to begin with, and

he was left with Callie and a quizzical look on her face.

" Did you see that, Izzie just walked by without insulting me,us... without even looking at us." She

gave him a look that meant he should answer, but he couldn't, he didn't want to tell her that he and

Izzie wouldn't be talking any time soon. It made it to final, to real. So he gave her a pitiful shrug of the

shoulder like he didn't care. She gave him a look he couldn't quite solve until the words came out of her mouth.

"Well I like it, god she's finally getting that she doesn't own you." She spoke, added a laughing smile

and a peck on the lips.

He had a strong urge to scrub his lips till they bled and he found himself angry at her.

" She never thought she owned me. She''s just..." His voice was even, but the look on his face must

have gave him away, to his anger,his confuse, his want.

"She's just what George, your best friend, yah I know, but your best friend doesn't control you You

don't have to do everything she says, god George I'm your wife, not her!" that last part of her rant in a

straggled yell.

" Were not going to argue about this, your my wife.. I know." It was simple and straightforward. She

just stared at him as he turned on his heals and walked away.

He knew knew shouldn't have walked away but he couldn't look at her and want to see blond hair, and

beautiful brown eyes, with that vision in his head he walked a little faster.

please review... first fanfic ever! ch 2 by sat.


	2. Chapter 2

Linen Closet Moments.

(Chapter 2)

_Well, you're either lovers or you're wanting to be lovers or you're trying not to be lovers so you can be friends, but any way you look at it, sex is always looming in the picture like a shadow, like an undertow._ _Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider__, Northern Exposure, Get Real, 1991 _

She glanced at the clock and sighed in relief, her day was done. She had never realized how hard it was not talking to him, not chatting with him about the moronic thing's that they did

and saw during each and every day. She paused on her way to her locker and thought that George made up her days, she shook the idea out of her head along with all that it implied and

walk briskly towards the locker room that often held George in it's confinements. No, she stopped dead in her track's and stood looking at the door her hand frozen on the handle. No

she couldn't see George, see him smiling like everything was okay, see his eyes burn into her when she knew he had seen everything, on her, in her. No, she thought with a shiver, she

couldn't see him. She spun on her heals and ran head first into the one person she didn't want to see. Her eyes shot directly down after meeting his. She seem to be looking at the floor a

lot these days.

"Sorry." She muttered quietly before she started to walk by him and down the hall away from him.

"No, it's not okay." She heard him say, but she kept walking and didn't not hearing his footsteps following hers, following her every move. She felt a strong grip tighten around her wrist,

and she gasped as she turned around to find herself nose to nose with George. She tried to pull her wrist back, but his gripped only tightened more. She was painfully aware of him. They

had been in the position before,only they had been laying down and he had been hilt deep inside of her. She moved that thought as far away as she could.

"It's not okay." He said again as she found herself being pulled into the linen closet. It was something like deja vu. He slammed the door and looked at her with anger and confusion. She

backed up till she hit cool wood and metal. It was comforting against his peering eyes as she continued to looked anywhere but him. It was dark she thought numbly and she could sense

him, feel his confusion as she was sure he could feel hers. She couldn't tell how long they had been there, a second, a minute, an hour, forever. Stuck in this limbo of need and confusion.

She heard him move and thought nothing of it till his hand cupped her neck making her shock eyes dart to his. Just the contact of him touching her brought all the memories from that

night back. She could almost feel his hands trembling as he touched her and her nail digging into his back as be branded her as his own. She felt every touch of the lips, every brush of

tongues. He must of felt it to because his jaw was tight and his whole body was ridged. Just having him touch her was painful, but his eyes had as much pain as hers did. She tried

desperately to pull away but her body wasn't working. Her heart wasn't listening. So she stared right back into his eyes trying to convey everything she couldn't say, wouldn't say and

nothing could be heard. The never ending noise of the hospital blocked out by ears refusing to listen. The wrongness of what they were doing ignored by a brain that didn't want to

function, and eyes that wouldn't leave the other's and still looking for answers. She felt helpless tears run down her face, and saw that he was crying to. She saw a look in his eyed

through blurred vision and he must have saw it too because they both pulled away as though being even near the other hurt. It wasn't fair from the truth. They both knew giving in wasn't

an option, they wouldn't be those people, the weren't those people. She brushed away the tears that had run down her cheeks took one look at him, because he _wouldn't_ stop looking

at her and said.

" No, it's not okay."

Before he could answer, before she could see his reaction she opened the door and ran.

Away for George, away for the Hospital, away from that dam linen closet.

Away from

want

desire

confusion.

Please Review. I know there's not very much dialog, but that was kinda the point. Chapter 3 will be long. For next chapter I'll keep Callie likable. George/Izzie fight next chapter. Hope you like

the quot.


	3. Chapter 3

Linen Closet Moments

(Chapter 3)

_Dreams are wishes your heart makes._ _American Proverb_

You have those dreams where they are so good, so real, that you don't want to wake up. So when you

do, you are more disappointed then you ever thought imaginable. George didn't sleep because when he

did he dreamed of Izzie, the touch her, the feel of her skin as he slowly made love to her, it was

always Izzie, _Izzie. Izzie. Izzie._ So he didn't sleep because when he woke up and rolled over, there

wasn't that familiar blond head curled slightly towards his body, because he knew if he kissed the one

next to him he wouldn't see warm brown eyes flutter open, because he wouldn't see a peaceful and lazy

smile spread over her features as she stretched and cuddled his body like it was something she would

do everyday before she would craw out of bed. He didn't sleep because waking up was like realizing

he didn't have her and more so, that she was never really his to begin with. So he stayed awake and  
just thought about her, it was painful, but it was the alternative to a ever more painful option.

"Hey." He look over at Callie as she yawned and look at him with a expression of worry and

annoyance  
" Have you been getting any sleep lately?" she asked in worried tone as she observably what he knew

would be bruised bags under his eyes. So he decided she deserved a little truth.

" No." That was it. He didn't offer an explanation. Didn't offer an answer. He just stood up, without

sparing her a glance and walked into the bathroom. He knew as he looked in the mirror what he would

see. He saw dark bruised and bagged eyes, a paleness that came with a lack of sleep, and a air of

misery that seemed to seep from his pores. He put his hands his under the cold water and proceeded to

drench his face with the cool liquid trying to erase all the thoughts that plagued his mind. When he

lifted his head he saw Callie's refection in the side of the mirror.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you, is it my dad, the party..." She stood solidly waiting for

an answer and trying to read him, find a reaction.

"No, not you dad... not the party." Again, no explanation, nothing. He look at her again, he watched as she went from questioning, to worried, to angry.

"Then what! If it's not me, it's not the party, then what is it?" She scream,using the pent up frustration

from days of neglect. Her face had contorted into hard features, as tears began to pool in her eyes. He

noted that she wasn't able to look beautiful when she cried, not like Izzie. He took another look at her

and realized that now she actually was crying. This wasn't her fault, no it wasn't her fault. So he

walked over to her and hugged her allowing her to feel the human contact that he had avoided. He

didn't hug her for long, just enough to satisfy her and make him slightly nauseous, she wasn't

unattractive, but touching her, letting her touch him just reminded him that he wasn't holding Izzie like

this, he wasn't being touched by Izzie like this. He pulled away from Callie and was relieved to see she

had stopped crying and was looking at him with a slight resentment.

"I don't remember the last time, you touched me." She observed angrily.

" I gave you a hug yesterday." He dressed more quickly than he normally did, trying to leave faster

than he normally did, wanting to ignore Callie, wanting to be away from her.

"No you..." She started to accuse before he interrupted her.

" We'll talk about this later I have to go to work early." He walk out the door without saying goodbye,

without giving her a kiss, a hug. Just proving everything she said right. Leaving her hurt and angry,

without a clue in the world. Trying to figure out the one thing that could consume all his thoughts...

If you were there you would have seen a reaction of bewilderness, turn to furry. You would have seen a

a glass sail across the room and break against a wall. You would have heard the smashing of that glass,

a sob and the name Izzie Stevens whispered like a curse.

I know I said there would be a George/ Izzie fight, there is , buts it's in the next chapter that will be posted later tonight. I thought I deserved it's own chapter, ohhhh whats Callie going to do about Izzie.   
Please REVIEW even if it's just to say, post, Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Linen Closet Moments

(Chapter 4)

_Everyone in the world is constantly fighting an internal battle. A battle between what the brain knows is right and what the heart knows it wants.__Oprah Winfrey__ (1954 - ) _

She had been baking all night. She had started baking to make herself forget, but she found all she

could do was remember, _they_ had memories baking. And all she found baking did was make her

remember, make her hurt even more. So she stayed up all night baking things that she hadn't baked

with him, and with more then a sting of pain she realize she would never bake with him. She didn't

realize the time until Meridith walked into the kitchen with Alex and Mcdreamy. They looked at her

with wide eyes than at the enormity of food displayed before them. Alex was the first to break from

wide eyed shock.

" So this is a normal thing, all the baking?" He looked at Meridith with questioning eyes. She shook her

head and turned her attention back to Izzie.

" What's wrong Iz." She look concerned, just like she had after Denny, Hopeless, unable.

"Nothing, couldn't sleep." It was a lie, and they knew it. Before they could ask more she left the kitchen

with three people wondering what the hell they were going to do with all the food.

" We could take some of it to work.." Izzie heard as she fled up the stairs and away from the people

who cared.

By the time she had gotten to work she had planned out her day to the second.

She would beg Baily to work in clinic and avoid everyone at all cost. Stay late and make up the excuse

that she had paper work to fill out and hopefully stay until everyone would be asleep. She would avoid

everyone because if alone, she wouldn't do anything rash, anything more wrong then she was already

doing. Maybe, just maybe if she avoided them, him, she could hurt a little less, make some of the pain

stop. Make the want stop. She walked in the hospital, in the locker room and out to Baily chanting her

anthem in her head, _avoid, avoid, avoid._ She was succeeding until she heard Baily tell her she was

popular today and Dr.Torres had requested her.

" What did you just say?" she asked, sure she had heard wrong. She kept her eyes straight and ignored

the eyes beside her that were pleading for her to look at him. _Avoid, avoid, avoid._

"what Stevens, you deaf?" she asked in a tone that was truly her own.

"No..." she answered hesitatingly

"No, I didn't think so, you heard me, I don't know what stupid thing you've done now, but it's not my

problem." And like that, she turned around and walked away. Izzie decided to follow by example.

Izzie walked away from the question's in George's eyes and on the tip of his tongue. She walked until

she reached the door that held the women that in that moment she hated. It was her fault she couldn't

be in the clinic, it was fault that her plan wasn't working, it was her fault she couldn't _Avoid, avoid,_

_avoid._

She took a deep and entered the room, she took one look at the empty bed, the unoccupied chair and to

Callie Torres standing in the middle with an angry,no, furious look on her face. Izzie stood her ground

as Callie looked her over, trying to read her, like she had tried to read George, she found Izzie Stevens

with the same symptoms. She look tired, miserable and slightly angry, nothing like the supermodel she

was.

" I need to talk to you." Callie thought she should take the direct route,_ demand, demand demand._

" Why?" It was a simple question, straightforward and pissed it pissed Callie off more than you would

ever know. Just looking at her infuriated Callie, girls that looked like her weren't suppose to be smart,

girls that look like her weren't suppose to be friends with guys like George. She was suppose to be

blond and stupid and have a hot and tall and stupid boyfriend. She was suppose to ignore the Georges

of the world, what gave her the right to change that. She was beyond angry at the tall blond in front of   
her.

" I want to know because my husband, my husband is a walking corps and you don't look much better,

and as far as I know the only thing that can affect George this much, and god knows why, is you. So I

want to know why because you don't deserve to have that much control over him, because I'm his

wife... I'm his wife and all he thinks about is you! So I want you to tell me what happened so I can fix

it and George and I can move on." she yelled, she was never one to control her emotions well. She was

possessive and controlling and if she wasn't in control she made sure she was, she like knowing that

everything was going her way, and she wasn't okay with that, but it was apart of her, so she yelled at

Izzie Stevens for possessing what she wasn't, she yelled at her because she wasn't in control and on

some level she knew that Izzie wasn't in control either, so she was tired and frustrated and she neede

to yell, so she yelled at the one person in that moment she hated.

Izzie watched her scream and was unable to return the gesture, she was so tired, it felt like her body

was cut in half. One half wanting to do the right thing, apologize to Callie, tell George that what they

did was wrong and that they should not talk, not even be near each other, however hard it may be. Do

the right think, but doing the right thing would surly kill her.

Then the was the other side, telling her to be just as angry at Callie as she was at her. To go find

George, tell him that she love him and that he needs to leave Callie be with her because she was the

one for him, she knew him first, understood him, tell him that she was his person and that he was hers,

than kiss him so hard that he wouldn't think about Callie and there screwed up marriage, than she

would tug , pull, rip all of is cloths off and make sure he didn't think at all. But being that person

wouldn't that kill her too.

Because Izzie thought with her head and her heart. But her heart won out, so she stood her ground and

looking at the angry, panting women, she found herself angry at George, he did this to her, he...

_Avoid,_ _Avoid, Avoid. _Her mind screamed at her. She decided her mind was right, so she look at Callie,

and faked ignorance, hoping it would lead to bliss . Knowing that it wouldn't.

" I haven't been talking to George, so I don't know what's wrong with him, your married to him.. you

should figure it out. So unless you need me for something other than someone to dump all your

problems on, I go find." he perfect cold speech was cut off.

"No, I requested you for the day and we do have a patient so lets go." She began to walk out the door,

not asking if Izzie had an input, not asking her permission at all, But then she stopped in the doorway

turn to Izzie.

" But I know you have something to do with George and I'll find out what it is." She was sure Callie

meant what she said.

And she had. She had questioned her all day, about everything from what she had done that day to

everything she had done a month ago. It was constant questioning and Izzie couldn't breath, she forced

herself to ignore her or answer her question's point blank. Forced herself to not give to much away,

forced herself to breath. She was angry, more than angry, but didn't show it, didn't give Callie the

satisfaction of knowing she was getting under her skin. Izzie couldn't bring herself to yell at Callie, no

matter how much she hated her, no matter how much she wanted to yell at her. She knew that she was

the one who had done something wrong, she the one who had screwed up. So she stayed silence and

fumed silently and he silence killed her, it left her to reflect on her thoughts, and for the past god

-nows-how-long her her thoughts had a name and that name was George. She was angry with him and

herself and at that moment every single person and thing she knew.

She stormed out letting the door slam shut behind her, not caring if someone heard the noise, not caring

that if anyone had looked they would see a blond in scrubs tearing thought the hall with a look of pure

unadulterated anger set in her features. And she really didn't care in anyone saw her stop dead in front

of a linen closet door, open it walk in with a pained expression on her face. No, she really didn't care...

unless that person was George.

He was walking to the ortho side of the hospital, well, more like stomping. He was livid, How dare

Callie take advantage of her position, she knew how Izzie felt about her. He was livid until her saw

someone as angry as him walk directly by him, and he forgot all about his anger, forgot everything and

was captivated.

His eyes and body had a mind of there own as they followed her as she all but ran. He watched her

stop, unable to pull hims eyes away from her, he watched as her features changes drastically. Anger, to

pain and he hurt with her after recognizing the door. He watched as she walked in and was helpless to

follow, he grabbed the door even before it closed and followed. He was engulfed by the darkness, by

the women in front of him, by the anger and pain on her face, by the smell of her, by everything about

her.

And he was helpless.

He brain told him to forget, forget the anger toward her, forget the want, forget the need.

But his heart was feeding it.

And so was hers.

_Avoid, Avoid, Avoid certainty_ wasn't going to work.

I'm so sorry the night after I posted my computer went all screwy! I was so pissed. Next chapter posted tomorrow! If anyone knows and Izzie/George fics tell me thanks! Review Please:


	5. Chapter 5

Linen Closet Moment

(Chapter 5)

The anger that she felt for Callie, for herself brook like a dame, and by the look on his face he had

exploded to. And there they were, held in the closets confinements, blocking out the rest of the world

and it was just George and Izzie and they couldn't move. In the darkness anger surged and wall the

walls simply deflected it and it hit them like gun shots, though none could be heard. The words weren't

lost this time, they bubbled on the surface, waiting as if to see who would brake the silence first. And

the wait killed them. The silence and the anger hummed between them and George exploded.

" Are you trying to hurt me?" The words were bit out like it hurt to say them, maybe it did, hurt him to

ask her. She expected to be yelled at, he was angry she could tell, but his accusation was unexpected.

" Hurt you? I'm hurting you?" She paused breathing in the darkness. " I'm not the one who's married.

I'm not the one that wanted to keep it a secret, I'm not the one who forgot. Your hurting me, ever time

you look at me. Every time you touch me.." She was screaming and her word echoed off the walls,

into his ears, through his brain and into his heart.

" You make me want you, I know everything about you and I want you, I have a wife and I want you.

You hurt me by being near me, I don't even have to look at you and your hurting me, I can''t sleep

because your hurting me." Emotion spilled out and they were helpless to stop it. He took a step

towards her as if to prove a point. Harsh breathing was all that could be heard. Silence before the next

attack. And they wanted, fed it.

" I want to hurt you." She realized it was true, if him wanting her, hurt him, then she wanted him in

agony. There eyes made contact, and words were useless because all they needed were eyes, hands,

mouths to tell each other what they felt. And then his hand were on her shoulders roughly pushing her

backwards, and his eyes held hers. Her back hit the wall with a dull thud and his body crushed hers.

Her eyes fell away from his as she felt his body harden with the contact, he thrust his hips into hers,

reading her thoughts. She bit back the moan that surfaced in her chest She clenched her hands at her

sides and her nails drug into her palms, she felt nothing, nothing but his body that was pressed into

hers. She felt his hand drift from her shoulder over her breast, and she shuddered, then into her hair,

he forced her to look at him. Make brown meet blue, needing for her to look at his almost as much as

he needed to touch her.

He cursed his body for reacting to her. He thrush his hand through her hair and made her eyes connect

with his. His body pressed harder into hers as her tormented eyes meet his.

" Is this hurting you?" He whispered it to her, he knew it was, her eyes gave her away, but he needed to

hear that she hurt as much as him.

"Yes." That was all he needed. He pulled her head into his as his mouth crashed into hers,hard. He

swallowed her gasp, and breathed her in, and he was no longer drowning. Her hands were clenched in

his hair and on his back, pulling him closer. His tongue thrust into her mouth and hers curled around it.

She in return swallowed his moan. It wasn't enough, she ripped his shirt over his head, and he did the

same, skin touched and they burned. It was frantic touching, and ripping and groping because they

couldn't get enough. There would never be enough. There were whispered pleas, broken words as he

trust into her, and they had never felt so at home, in the darkness, in each other. Her nails raked down

his back and thought his hair, his hands tightened on her back and head. The brook apart for air and he

caught her eye. He paused inside of her.

" Does this hurt you?" She whispered shakily against him. Trying not to fall apart.

" Yes." He whispered back. He stayed still inside of her as he kissed her, tongues thrust and they could

no longer be identified, they kissed hard and they began to move just as hard. They were in perfect

sync as they flew over the edge.

They lay on the ground eyes connecting and the words weren't coming. He grazed her hand and it

started all over again, they thought they would have been satisfied but as Izzie rapped her legs around

his waist and he thrust inside of her, watching her arch back and moan he knew unless he had her

everyday, satisfaction wouldn't exist, unless he had her everyday, he didn't want to exist.

Really angsty, I know, but I like it. They did it! Again and again! Don't worry, the sex was good, hope

you get why there hurting each other. Again if you know any good Gizzie fic tell me please!

Review.


End file.
